


We’ve Got Time Left To Be Lazy

by acindra



Series: Slow Down [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Ray's a little oblivious to Michael's feelings for him





	

In the grand scheme of things, Ray rolling out of bed near noon so he could go to the Rooster Teeth offices was not remarkable. It had been a few months, however, since he last set foot in the place, and it made him a little nervous to be going back. Not that he would show it. He had perfected his slightly aloof persona over the past few weeks for this very purpose. Not that he had anticipated being dragged back in to take Michael out to lunch. But he had figured encountering Rooster Teeth as a whole as an inevitability.

So he was nervous- so what? He had every right to be there. To… take his best friend... out to lunch. Yeah!

It was with that attitude that he strode into the Stage 5 offices after being admitted by security. He quickly headed on his way, worried about, god forbid, encountering any familiar faces.

He knew he was being ridiculous when he flinched at seeing Joel in the hallway.

“Jooooel” he called hesitantly.

Joel perked up and when they reached each other he patted Ray on the head while drinking what was probably not just coffee out of his thermos. He continued on his way without a word, but Ray felt immensely better about his existence in the offices anyways.

He made it to the Achievement Hunter office without further incident.

The “on air” light was off, so he took a deep breath, steeled himself, and opened the door to find the room empty except for Jeremy, who did a double take when he looked up from his computer.

“Ray?” he asked, blinking owlishly.

Ray lifted a hand in greeting. “Sup?” he asked, perching on the couch by the door, uncomfortable with invading a space that was no longer his.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not unkindly.

“I’m taking Michael out to lunch. What are you doing?” He asked, curiously.

Jeremy pointed to his computer screen. “Exporting.” He smiled. “I guess you’re why Michael was so excited this morning- your date.” he teased.

Ray snorted and shook his head. “It’s not like that, man.”

“Really?” Jeremy asked, spinning his chair around so he could size Ray up. “Are you sure? Cuz like, it sure sounds like that.”

Ray shook his head, adamant. “We’re just friends dude. I mean I guess best friends. But we’re not sucking each other off every night.” he replied, sticking his tongue in his cheek and wiggling his eyebrows.

Jeremy looked unconvinced. “But don’t you guys live together?”

Ray nodded. “It’s just to save on rent.”

“But you sleep in the same bed.” Jeremy said, a little uncertain.

Ray blushed, unsure why Michael let that little fact be known. He refused to think about waking up with Michael’s arms around him, their bodies pressed close. “It’s cold at night, man. Gotta conserve heat.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and Ray fidgeted slightly.

He sighed. “Look. Michael doesn’t like me like that. Whatever. We’re just friends who live together and… share a bed. Ok, I’ll admit it sounds bad when you say it out loud.” he admitted.

“But you like Michael like that, then?” Jeremy latched onto his unsaid words.

Ray spluttered. “I didn’t say that!”

But it was true. For years, even.

Jeremy looked smug. “You didn’t say ‘no’”

Ray frowned at him. “Listen-”

The door opened, admitting Michael and Gavin into the room, effectively interrupting their conversation.

“I don’t think you can jump that high, Michael- boi.” Gavin was saying.

Michael looked unimpressed. “I can, too. I’ll prove it to you right- Oh hey Ray! You’re right on time.”

Ray pretended to look at his watch. “You know me, I’m always mister right on time man.”

Gavin lit up. “X- Ray!”

“Vav!”

Ray got up off the couch and they took a moment to hug it out.

Michael grabbed his backpack and clapped Gavin on the back. “I’ll prove it to you when I get back. Ray here is taking me out to lunch. I don’t want to keep my date waiting.” he told him, winking at Ray.

“Aw but he just got here.” Gavin complained, a hand still clinging to Ray’s arm.

“Sorry, Vav. This one trick pony has to get it’s show on the road.”

Michael snorted. “What does that even mean.”

Ray shrugged.

Michael rolled his eyes. “C’mon babe, let’s go.” he said, wrapping an arm around Ray and guiding him out the door. 

Ray glanced back to see Gavin pouting and Jeremy still looking smug.

While Michael had always been a fairly tactile person in a rough-and-tumble kind of way, Ray was still thrown off kilter by the very affectionate, possessive touch. It was one thing to make a joke, but Michael kept his arm around Ray, fitting his hand on his side, like they were actually a couple as they made their way out of the building. It was disconcerting.

Ray reasoned with himself that no one would blame him if he reciprocated and maybe even leaned in to the touch- it was keeping the joke going, right?

Right?

-

At the restaurant, some hole-in-the-wall diner Michael had heard about from a friend of a friend, they were sat at a 2 seat table in a cozy little nook. It was romantic in a way Ray didn’t want to think about too much.

The waitress came to take their drink order; while she asked Ray what he wanted Michael started rooting through his backpack with a “Ah, hang on a minute.”

He triumphantly smacked down a bottle of cream soda in front of Ray. “Got ya covered.”

They both ended up getting burgers, and while they were nothing to write home about the fries were to die for.

It ended up being a relatively cheap meal, to boot, and Ray was very happy to have spent the time out with Michael. 

\- 

They were sat in the parking lot of their apartment building, the car idling. Ray was going to get out of the car, but it looked like Michael had something to say.

He stared really hard at the steering wheel for a handful of seconds before turning to Ray. “I think…” he stared at Ray; Ray stared back. Michael suddenly leaned in close and for a second Ray thought he was going to kiss him. But Michael froze a little ways away and Ray fought the urge to just kiss Michael. “I think I had a really good time.” Michael said finally, smiling. 

Ray smiled back, still confused. “Yeah, me too. Best date ever.” he joked. He thought he saw a pained look flash across Michael’s face for a second but the smile stayed firmly in place.

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Ok.” He hesitated, because Michael was still leaned in and being that close to his sunshine smile was almost enough to decimate his restraint. Then he coughed awkwardly, and got out of the car.

-

Ray was on the internet watching sloth videos when Michael stormed into the apartment.

For a second he thought maybe something had gone wrong at work and he was pissed off, but when he looked up Michael was striding towards him with determination etched upon his features.

“I forgot to do this earlier.” He said, leaning in close.

For the second time that day, Ray thought Michael would kiss him.

He hesitated again, a few inches from Ray’s face.

Ray didn’t move, still unsure what was happening.

And then Michael did kiss him. 

It was a soft, brief affair, more a peck on the lips than anything. 

But Michael looked extremely satisfied when he pulled away.He nodded to himself, then abruptly pulled away and wandered off to the bedroom. 

Ray stumbled out of his chair and followed after. He caught up just as Michael had crossed his arms and tugged his shirt over his head. He was undeterred by the sudden shirtlessness “What the HELL was that? That thing you just did? You’re just gonna do it and not even talk about it?”

Michael’s expression dampened a little. “I figured since it’s been a month- and you didn’t pull away!” he accused, pointing with the hand that wasn’t clutching his shirt.

“A month since what?”

“Since we started dating? I thought maybe you were having trouble with getting more relationshippy but I mean I wanted to kiss you at least once this year or something.” He looked to be having a hard time not pouting.

Ray blinked at Michael, completely befuddled. “Dude we’re not dating.”

Michael gave him an incredulous look. “Dude, we are.”

“I think I would remember something like that, Michael.”

“I asked you out! A month ago! You said ‘Sure, buy me lunch tomorrow.’ and I bought you lunch the next day and we’ve been going out for a month, Ray!”

Ray blinked, trying to remember that conversation. “I thought you were joking.”

“Why would I joke about something like this?”

“But you had flowers and you did your hair really ridiculous and- oh my god you were nervous- I thought the big production of it was a joke. Oh my god. We’ve been dating for a month. Michael.”

“I thought you knew. I thought you knew today was our anniversary and that’s why you agreed to take me out to lunch last night. I thought- but you didn’t know?”

Ray shook his head. “I didn’t know.”

Michael let out a soft “oh.”

Ray averted his eyes. “You know. This is a really difficult conversation to have with you shirtless.” he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Michael didn’t take the bait. “Do you want to like… stop?” he asked, sounding painfully vulnerable in that moment.

Ray let out a laugh that was a hair too hysterical for his own liking and Michael adopted a very sad puppy-like expression. He swallowed his nerves and walked up to Michael, then kissed him like he did in all of his daydreams. “Never.” he said, voice a little rough. He reached up and tugged off his glasses, pushing Michael towards the bed. “If I have you I’m never letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> The original line for Ray's "Listen..." was "Listen here you little gremlin" but I felt it was too mean to Jeremy.


End file.
